1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter system, more particularly to an adapter system for interfacing a handheld scanner to the parallel printer port of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the interface card of a conventional handheld scanner is mounted on the expansion slot of a computer in order to connect electrically the handheld scanner and the computer. A direct memory access technique is employed to permit the handheld scanner to write data into the microcomputer memory. However, because recently developed portable computers, such as notebook computers and laptop computers, are configured to have relatively small sizes, handheld scanners cannot be connected thereto due to the absence of available expansion slots.
In order to permit the connection of a handheld scanner thereto, some portable computers incorporate a special processing circuit which is adapted for use with a specific type of handheld scanner. Thus, not all commercially available handheld scanners can be used with said portable computers.